


Amnesic

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, False Engagement, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Jeon Won Woo had lost his memory...Kim Min Gyu needed a fiancé...What more could be said?





	1. Premise

Kim Min Gyu stood at the door to his mother's bedroom. She relasped again. He has been worried sick about her. Instead of her getting better, she was getting worse day to day. Her doctors think that she won't survive another year.

He was pissed off by such an answer. What gave them the right to place an expiration on his mother? God? Surely not. They weren't God. And for that reason alone he'd fired them. He ran a wary hand through his dyed blond hair sighing in exhaustion.

"Min Gyu?" cough. "Min Gyu sweetheart, is that you?" his mother coughed out calling his attention to her. He reached for the doorknob twisting it slightly to open the door. He peeked his head inside to see his mother beamig smile. She was so deathly pale and it was slowly killing his heart.

"Mind if I come in?" he grinned widely trying to hide his grimace watching her try and sit herself up to his seemingly inviting presence.

"Don't be silly. You're my son aren't you?" Kim Eon Li teased her son. Mingyu entered the room walking to his mother's side. He leaned down to adjust the pillow behind her back getting shock by the unepected kiss she places on her son's cheek. He backs a bit away from her touching a hand to the spot she had grace with her smiling lips.

"You work too hard. I want you to be happy son-" his mother said letting her smile slip away from her lips. She was upset with herself. This wasn't the life she'd seen for her baby boy. He didn't deserved to burdened with her illness. It wasn't his fault nor hers. It breaks her heart to see him get so worked up by her unfornate situation.

He already had too much on his shoulders. For instantance he took over operations of his deceased father's enormous conglomerate the day he died a few years back. She was still remember that day. It almost completely destroyed them both.

"I am happy when I'm taking care of you." Mingyu replied giving her a sweet lop-sided grin trying to reassure like he always does.

"Is it so wrong for a mother to want to see her only child wed to the woman he loves?" she cracked in a seeming perfectly practiced pout that he totally was not believing. Was it wrong for her to want to see her son settled down and happy before she departed from the Earth? She wanted him to have someone to fall back upon when her body returned to the earth and her soul rose back to the Heavenly Father's arms.

"You want me to get marry?" he asked shocked by her words. It was his first time hearing such things from the woman who first gave him life.

"It's that, that I just want to give my only child away before I join your father in the afterlife-" she began while peering down at her hands in her lap.

"Umma! You are not going to die! You'll be fine." Mingyu harshly glared at his mother's words. He refused to think of ever losing her. It hurts him too much to think about it. He hated to think about it.

"Son, just look at our reality, no matter how we look at it, this is the end for me. I've accepted my fate, so should you. I'm only going home son- to a place where there is nothing but peace. I can imagine your father dressed nicely in a white suit awaiting my arrival with arms opened wide and in the background I can hear God whispering , 'All will be well with you, my daughter'." she whispered calming back to him. She wanted to know that God had a plan for everyone's lives including theirs, he just had to let go and let God.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm just too selfish to let you go just yet. Nevertheless I understand what you want of me. Okay. I'll get married." he responded back like a dark vow of his soul but she didn't hear it. She was just too excited at the prospect of her baby boy getting married to think straight at his words.

"Will you really? Oh! I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet the lucky Bride. Bring her here soon okay?" Eon Li beamed brilliantly at her son. The prospect of grandchildren brightening behind her eyes.

"Right. Now lie down and get some rest you look terrible." he jested back to her still grinning mother who looked as if she would do a little happy dance if she was alotted the chance. He shook his head at his mother's childish behavior.

"You think your so funny don't you. Goodnight sweetheart." she grinned lying back down as he fixed her pillow for her once more. He watched her close her eyes before he leaned back down to place a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

He didn't know what he was going to do without her. Loving and taking of care of her was all he had in this world. The thought of marrying someone he didn't wasn't even weighing on his mind as heavy. That part he could figure out. Dealing with his mother's slow demise, he could not.


	2. Amnesia

Jeon Won Woo sat inside of a small cafe nearby where he lived waiting for his bestfriend's arrival. He had not been living in Seoul for that long being a Changwon native. He had only moved to Seoul to be closer to his bestfriend, Kwon Ai Mee, because she'd begged him for months at a time to do so.

He rolled his eyes remembering the smug look upon his bestfriend's face when he finally caved and did what she'd asked of him. Although he adored the city more than his native region, he was a Changwon dweller from his heart.

He sighed playing with the paper towel resting on the table in front of him. He had to admit that if it wasn't for his bestfriend constantly dragging him out of the house he'd still be a hermit person. He'd never been the kind of person to really be in to doing things he normally would not do or blend in with the world surrounding him. So he was a hermit person at heart. Another fact that Wonwoo, could- would never deny.

After a bit of time sitting inside of the cafe alone, his bestfriend had finally arrived to the establishment for his normal meet up. Yet something was wrong. She was outside arguing with Seok Nic Kun, a guy she had a complete crush on for almost a whole year now. Wonwoo stood up from the table running outside of the establishment to stop the commencing argument from continuing on.

"Aimee! Aimee! Stop this nonsense! The both of you causing an unwanted scene to play out in front of this very public establishment." Wonwoo shouted at his bestfriend and Nickun trying to gather their attentions on to himself.

"Nic, I don't care! I don't understand how you could do this to me?" Aimee screamed in anger at Nickun, ignoring her bestfriend altogether through her rage.

"Why can't you see? Look at yourself, look at your unwomanly behavior. Did you honestly think that I'd ever want a relationship with you other than for that of an I tended sexual? Be serious for once in your life, Kwon Ai Mee. I do not want you!" Nickun scoffed at her, for good measure on his part. He had only been using her for sex. He knew that she had a crush on him and he had used it to his advantage. She was nothing but prey to him. A sexual favor, nothing more. Nothing less!

"Be serious? BE SERIOUS! You goddamn bastard! I'm pregnant with your fucking baby-" Aimee shrieked back at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

She was pregnant with his child but he didn't care. Her heart was breaking internally. Why was he doing this to her in front of her very own bestfriend? This was beyond the word embarrassing for her. It was pure humiliation. And she disliked being embarrassed and humiliated even more. Especially when it was happening in front of someone like Wonwoo. Who was in her definition a nobody and a nuisance in her life since she had met him.

"If you ever thought that I would claim any child of your body, you must have really lost your head! You are just a desparate attention seeking whore to me! Any man could be the possibly be the father of your child. A child that I repeat, is not fucking mine! Never will be! I want nothing to do either of you, Aimee. So stay the hell away from me from hence forth!" Nickun hissed in spite at her before he walked off disregarding her entirety as if she were a complete stranger to him.

For what their relationship was, she really was just another stranger to him because they truly knew nothing personal of each other. Other than their names or ages. They were strangers yet partners seeking sexual congress together. And now, even that only connection for her had been severed. It was gone.

"Aimee~" Wonwoo called out to her again but didn't want to hear anything that he had to say to her. She was completely devastated and alone and very much pregnant!

"Leave me alone." Aimee sighed steaming with rage at herself. At Nickun. At Wonwoo. At the entire world. She didn't know understand how she'd allowed this to happen to herself. She had no way to fix it. To fix this horrible mistake made in loving a man like Seok Nic Kun.

"Ai-" Wonwoo uttered grasping on to Aimee's shoulder. He had only wanted to make sure that his bestfriend was okay. Or at least try and calm her back down if he ever could. Yet he'd only seemed to add paper on top of Nickun's coal to her already blazing fire.

"I said, leave me alone, Wony. I want nothing to do with you anymore, either. You are just a burden to me and I don't need more than one in my life right now." Aimee hissed with disgust laced in her voice, tears falling from her eyes but he'd ignored that to be just the pain inside of her talking to him and not him. Oh, how naïve could he really be?

Nevertheless, when he'd try to do it, she'd slapped Wonwoo when he still tried to comfort her away causing the boy to hit ground with a lot of unstrained force. He hit his head on a large rock resting on the sidewalk unknown to either of them. Hard. Now he was laying on the ground bleeding from the newly opened wound on the back of his head. Blinking in and out of consicousness as his bestfriend walked away from him without even spearing him a sidesways glance to see if he was okay.

Kim Min Gyu, who just so happened to be nearby was heading to the very same cafe Wonwoo had just been sitting in waiting on her arrival to the establishment. He stared in shock at the scene before him, watching as the boy slowly bled out upon the cold concrete ground. The boy's so called bestfriend already leaving the scene before inspecting the damage she'd done to the other. He didn't know what to do. He was freaking out on the inside.

The boy needed help, but so did he. Shaking off the trauma of what had just occurred before his very eyes, Mingyu walked up to the now unconsicous boy painstakingly lifting his petite form up in his own shaking arms.

He took him to the emergency room waiting in the required section as he was looked after by the doctors and nurses there. It was hours before he was even allowed to see him, only because he'd lied that he was of blood relation to the boy.

He was awake when Mingyu entered the room. The nurses leaving to give them some privacy. The boy glanced up from his hands, brown eyes peering up at him like he was crazy before he ever decided to utter a word to him,

"Can you tell me who I am?"

Mingyu panicked at his words. What does he tell him? Should he tell him the truth- that he doesn't know him or a thing about him? No. He could use this to his advantage. He knew it would be wrong but he was desparate. And this happening was to them of all people was a God send.

Without hesitation Mingyu said,

"My fiancé."


	3. Lies

Mingyu was home. However he wasn't alone this time. He had his so called 'fiancé' with him. He'd be taking care of the boy until he was stable enough to do things on his own again. He helped him in to the living room settling him down upon one of  the sofas in there. The boy flashed a sweet thankful smile his way making his already beating to fast heart lurch inside of his chest.

He knelt down in front of him fixing the hem of his tossled shirt for him. Then the boy abruptly grasped his hands in his own stopping Mingyu from doing anything further. He peered up at him shocked by his soft touch. They were so immerse in each other's reactions to one another that they didn't notice the sudden appearence of Mingyu's mother in to the room spying upon their sweet loving scene.

"Min Gyu? Is this him?" Eon Li smiled glancing at the presence standing behind her son.

"U-Umma! What are you doing out of bed?" Mingyu exclaimed at the sound of his mother's voice his gaze locking upon her pale frame.

"Oh, hush boy, I'll be just fine. Now introduce me to your lovely fiancé." Eon Li scoffed at her worrywort of a son making her way over to the young man standing behind him.

"Hi, I'm Jeon Won Woo- or that's what Mingyu told me my name is." Wonwoo said introducing himself to Mingyu's mother as he tilted his head to the side in a quizzical manner not really sure of his own words.

"What is he talking about, son?" Eon Li asked puzzled by what the boy had just said to her whilst introducing himself to her. She was just as confused as the poor boy.

"He had a little accident earlier today, but he will be just fine. His doctor said it's just a small case of amnesia from his slight concussion." Mingyu explained trying not to worry his mother too much at the boy's strange words or odd behavior for the future.

"Oh, you poor dear. You can call me Ommoni if you want, okay? Come on, let's fix you some homemade green tea. And don't 'Umma' me young man and help him up from the sofa like the gentleman me and your Appa raised you to be." Eon Li quickly scolded him.

Mingyu chuckled at his mother helping his 'fiancé' up from the sofa leading them both in to the kitchen. He helped both ladies sit down at the kitchen table before he went over the fridge and cabinets to make them some green tea while they became more acquainted. He listened to his mother babying his fiancé whilst he continued make their tea. When it was done, he brought the tea kettle and cups over to the table pouring some hot tea for them in to their cups.

Wonwoo stared at him with such love in his eyes that it made Mingyu feel guilty all over again for what he was doing to him and now his very own mother. He inwardly sighed sitting down next Wonwoo. He was a terrible person! He placed his hands upon the table only for them to be grasped by Wonwoo's much smaller ones.

"Ah, Won Woo where's your engagement ring?" Eon Li asked surprised to see the boy's finger still bare of his required engagement jewelry. She glanced in her son's direction with a very disappointment look as Wonwoo answered her question in his place.

"Min Gyu said that he was having it resized for me, since my hand is so small. Ommoni, do you think my hands are too small?" Wonwoo smiled warmly whilst peering down a his own hands with a slight frown appearing over his mouth.

"No, I think your hands are the perfect size for a little Prince." Eon Li appeased the boy giving her son a dirty look that said, 'why would tell her something like that'? Mingyu shrugged taking a slow sip of the tea he'd made.

"I'm Min Gyu's special little Prince." Wonwoo said causing Mingyu to almost choke on his own cup of tea. He felt like his coughing up one of his lung because of the boy's very taunting words.

"What's wrong with you son?" Eon Li glared at her rudely behaving son and Mingyu straightened himself up after that because of it.

"Am I not your special little Prince, Min Gyu?" Wonwoo asked with the cute tilt of his as he questioned him with a adorable pout playing against his lips that no one could ever refuse if they ever saw it.

"Yes, why of course you are. Why would you think otherwise?" Mingyu strumbled out his words, trying not to anger his mother or his 'fiancé' with his response.

"Coughing up a lung would suggest otherwise- Min Gyu why don't you get your fiancé settled in, since it looks as if we will be having another attendent staying with us for a little while." his mother beamed at him before reconnecting her vision on Wonwoo afterwards with a warm motherly smile.

She was happy to see him settle down with someone even if meant he'd have to take care of him first. She watched as he grabbed his fiancé's hand helping him up from his seat at the kitchen table. He led him out of the kitchen taking him up the stairs to the bedroom that would be his from now on.

Wonwoo released his hand from his hold jumping on to his bed with a childish laugh right after they had entered the bedroom. He shook his head at the boy's playful and happy behavior grabbing the bag Wonwoo's doctor had given him in order for him to take care of the gash on the back of the boy's head. He walked over to him leaning over to check the bandage on the back of his head.

It was starting to bleed again. He released it rummaging inside of the bag for the new disinfectants and bandages to replace the old one. He was glad that he could handle the pain, because he had no desire to hurt him any further than he already was as he fixed up his wound, again.

Mingyu finally spoke to his breaking the awkward silence before he grabbed the medical supplies and started to depart from his bedroom, "All better now. Goodnight my special little Prince?"

Wonwoo begged him softly, "W-wait! M-mingyu can you... y-you stay here with me tonight?"

Mingyu answered back in shock, "You want me to stay in here with you? Why?"

"I hate being alone. I'm sorry for being such a burben on you." Wonwoo spoke honestly, a shy pout ghosting against his pink lips.

"No. Don't ever say that. You're not a burden to me. Well then, I'll take the floor tonight." Mingyu sighed in return, a gulp of nervousness echoing in his throat. He'd done this before in his life. Not with any of his past relationships but for Wonwoo's comfort and his mother's peace of mind alone, he will concede to his simple request even if it means sharing a bed. Hopefully just for tonight. More than that allotted time might make his poor nervously ticking heart worse for wear.

"No. I can't allow that. You will sleep next to me. What kind of person would I be if I let my fiancé sleep on the cold hard dirty floor?" Woowon frowned his dislike, pout still in place at Mingyu's word.

Mingyu relented to him again, "Okay. I'll just go get my things for bed ready. I'll be right back."

Wonwoo teased in a blatantly cute way, "Okay. Don't take too long or I'll come searching for you!"

Mingyu yielded to him once more before leaving the room, shutting the door behind himself as Wonwoo settled back in to bed to finally get some sleep, "Alright, I won't. I'll be back in a few minutes."


End file.
